Old dogs
by The poisoned rose
Summary: How far would you go to save someone; who is not even related, or from the same world as you. Burned used to be a very good cop back in his prime. but due to a horrible explosion; which ended up burning his right eye. rendering it completely useless. will he be able to prove to prove that he is and old dog that still has some fight in him? Or will he fail and die like a dog?


**Old Dogs**

**by**

**The Poisoned Rose**

**Chapter 1: I want out.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**This is my very first Ever After High fanfic so please be easy on me. It is a crime romance story featuring Dexter charming and Raven queen. Along with my OC Burned. Disclaimer: I own nothing from EAH I just like the show. Rated M for violence, swearing and a pairing later on in the story.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Raven queens dorm room. Time:Sometime in the Ever Afternoon.)**

Raven, opened the door to her room violently. Only to close it with a loud slam; just before she had slumped to the floor. Crying hard as she brought he knees up to her chest. She appeared to be covered in small amounts of trash. Some items being rotten food. While other items seemed to be empty or partially full coffee cups. Her dress was stained with soda and coffee stains. He hair was a completely tangled mess; almost similar to Madeleines' hair style. Tears left streak marks down her beautiful cheeks; trailling all the way down just under her chin. While also staining another small area of her dress. Just a few weeks ago she stood before the book of legends. Saying who she was and who she was the child of; after that a key appeared in front of her, and it allowed her to opened the locked book. That was when she saw the most horrifying thing she had ever seen. Her destiny. It showed her poisoning Apple white. Exactly like her mother did with Apples mother. Only to show her a few day later being arrested by the police. Followed by her being exiled and forced to live the life of the homeless. Only to end up with her living the rest of her days in chains. Once she saw her destiny; she knew she was nothing like her mother, and in one swift action. She showed everybody that their destiny's can be changed. But that was when the real torture began.

"Why?" Raven choked out in a voice just barely above a whisper, "Why, must I be hated?" She continued. At first all she received were just cold stares from the royals. Which never really bugged her; after all she was the daughter of the Evil Queen, so she was used to all the cold stares. Then two weeks later nasty rumors' about her were being spread. One was about her killing a helpless little bunny. Another was her going out into town and prostituting herself; which almost got her expelled from school, but the kicker for her one very bad picture. Which showed her standing naked in front of a mirror; while she took a very erotic picture of herself. She still had no idea how that picture got leaked. Especially since she never took one of herself like that. Then came the name calling and throwing random items at her. Which was pushing her to her breaking point.

Suddenly three soft knocks came from the door. Causing her to jump slightly from the sudden sound. "Who is it?" She asked in saddened voice. Only to hear one voice that she always loved to hear.

"It's me, Dexter." The voice answered. Which caused her to inwardly sigh. Dexter Charming, he was the only royal in the school that accepted her. And he was the one who also stole her true heart. After the events of legacy day; he was the only royal that was still nice to her. "In." She heard the voice say just as she came out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, Dexter. Can you say that again?" Raven asked.

"May I come in?" Dexter asked once again; only to hear the sound of Ravens door being unlocked. Within seconds the door opened; allowing him entrance into her room. Once he was inside he quickly closed the door behind him. Just in case some of the other royal students had stuck around; waiting for another chance to hurt Raven. When he turned to look at Raven he could not believe what he saw. She was almost like a walking garbage can. All sorts of small pieces of trash stuck in her hair. Her dressed stain and ruined with all kinds of drinks. But what got to him was her eyes. Her beautiful eyes were red and puffy; almost like she had been crying for a long period of time.

"Raven." Was all he managed to say before she ran towards him; only to throw her arms around him, and pull him into a tight hug. He was stunned slightly by the sudden action. He had never seen Raven act like this; it was not like her to show weakness. She was always so strong, always fighting for what she believed in, and she never cried. Well, at least not in front of her friends. He could feel her tears rolling down his back. Staining his clothing as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Gently rubbing her back; as he tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, Raven." Dexter whispered into her ear, "It's okay." He continued. Just before he felt Raven hug him a little tighter.

"Dexter." She sobbed out. She was finally breaking down; after weeks and weeks of torture. She was finally letting it all out; in the form of tears. She never liked it when her friends saw her cry; to her it made her look weak, but this time she needed this. "I just want all this to stop." She cried as she felt him slowly rock her back and forth. Trying his best to comfort her the only way he knew how. "It's going to be okay, Raven. I'm here right now and nothing else is going to hurt you." she heard him say.

Dexter continued to rock Raven back and forth. He could hear her hiccuping slightly from the sadness she had inside of her. He then placed his head beside of hers; gently rubbing his head up against her. Trying his best to show any form of comforting affection. He then caught sight of something that made his stomach turn into a huge knot. He could see a small part of her left arm; which had small cuts on it. Immediately he pulled away from her; only to lift her arm up, and pull her sleeve back. Revealing the horrifying sight that he prayed he never see. All along her arm were large self inflected cuts; which meant she was getting closer and closer to self-destructing.

"Raven, tell me this isn't what I think it is." Dexter said his voice with complete worry. The only answer he got was Ravens' tears once again. "Raven." He said in a voice that sounded like he was apologizing. Even though he had nothing to be sorry for.

"I'm sorry, Dexter." Raven apologized before she buried her head into his chest; letting her tears wet his cloths. The one she had feelings for just found out her biggest secret. She was purposely inflicting pain upon herself; only to make herself feel good, but now she was regretting her poor decision. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"You don't need to apologize." Dexter replied as he moved her head away from his chest. Allowing him to wipe away the tears that stained her beautiful face, "You have done nothing wrong." He continued looking her directly into her beautiful eyes'.

She then broke away from him; walking towards her bed and laying down on top of it. From being tortured all day by the royals'; then going threw a huge emotional breakdown. All she wanted to do was lay down and rest. She then heard Dexter walking up to the side of her bed; only to feel him gently rub the side of her head. Making her feel a small amount of comfort. She then heard him walking away from her bed and towards her door; making her immediately sit up.

"Wait, Dexter!" Raven said which caused him to come to a complete stop. He then turned back towards her; seeing her sitting on her bed. Just looking at him with what appeared to be a hurt look. "I don't want to be alone. Can you please stay here with me?" She asked.

"Raven, you know headmaster."

"I don't care about the Headmasters rules right now." She interrupted letting him know that she did not care about getting in trouble. "All I want right now is you and you alone." She continued before she moved over in her bed; leaving enough room for him to lay next to her. Dexter slowly walked back to the bed; removing the shoes he wore, so that he wouldn't get any dirt on her bed sheets. He then slowly layed down right next to her; feeling her press her body up against his. Which brought both of them some comforting worth. "Thank you, Dexter." Raven whispered.

"Shhh." He replied as he gently rubbed the side of her head. "Get some sleep now. My princess." He whispered.

"Promise me; you'll still be hear when I wake up. My prince." Raven said only to feel Dexters' lips press against hers. Causing her to stiffen slightly before she visibly relaxed and melted into the kiss. In just a few short second Dexter broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes once again. "I promise." She heard him whisper. Raven then rested her head on Dexters chest; almost immediately being lulled to sleep as she listened to his heart beat. Which almost sounded like the most comforting sound she could ever hear.

"Sleep well, Raven." Dexter whispered just before he heard a gentle snore come from her. He then started to gently rub the back of her head. Causing her to sigh silently as she moved closer to him. "Raven, I don't know if you can hear me. But I must say this. I love you and no matter what happens; I will always love you. I wish we can stay like this forever; that way I can just hold you in my arms. Where I can protect you from everything, even when there is nothing to protect you from." He said before he gently kissed her forehead. "You mean everything to me, Raven, and I promise you. That you will never feel this way ever again." He continued before he also fell asleep. Joining her in the real of dreams.

After about three hours Raven had woke from the most wonderful dream. Dexter, had taken her to a field full of myrtle flowers. They slowly dance in the field; which made her feel slightly lightheaded. As a cold wind blew across the field; which made her shiver slightly. She would then see him smile slightly; before he would bend her backwards slightly. Only to affectionately press his lips against hers once again. Which was when she woke and saw the boy of her dreams sleeping in front of her. "Dexter." Raven whispered which caused him to mummer slightly, "Dexter, Wake up." She whispered again actually managing waking him up.

"Hey, Raven." Dexter whispered before he kissed her on the forehead once again. Getting a small giggle from her; as he showed her a small amount of affection. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Better than usual my love." Raven answered before she kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you, for keeping your promise." She continued.

"No, problem Raven." He replied before giving her a real quick peck on the lips. Before he slowly got up from the bed, "Dexter."

"Yes, Raven." Dexter replied just as Raven sat up in her bed.

"I want to leave Ever After High." She said which caught Dexter completely off guard.

"Raven, why would you."

"I'm tired of the torture." Raven cut him off as the tears started to fall once again. "I am tired of the rumors. I am tired of trash being thrown at me. And I am tired of the dam cold stares!" She continued as small amounts of rage entered her mind. "I just want to leave and never come back!" She shouted just before she released a small sigh; just before she fell back onto her bed. Allowing her to stare up at her ceiling, "But, what am I saying? There is no place like that; there is no place for a re."

"There is one place." Dexter interrupted which caused her to sit up almost instantly.

"What?" She asked.

"I know of one place; where we could go. There, people do not care if you choose to follow destiny or not. They only seem to care about themselves and they could care less who they hurt, or what they leave behind." Dexter explained; which sounded like the perfect world for her.

"How do we get there?" Raven asked ready to leave for the place that only Dexter seemed to know about.

"We will need to wait till morning. That is the only time when we can leave." Dexter answered before he turned to exit Ravens room. Once he opened the door; he turned back to look at her one last time. "Have the stuff you want to take, packed, and ready to leave. Because once we go to that place. I will make sure that we can never come back." He continued before he exited the room. "I'll see you again in the morning...I love you." The after that he closed the door.

Raven once again fell back onto her bed; only this time she was filled with nothing but happiness. Finally, after weeks and weeks of torture. She was leaving the school that turned into a dungeon for her. She was no longer going to be tortured by the royals. She was no longer going to have food or drinks thrown at her. And she was no longer going to hear those nasty rumors of her. Because she was finally leaving all of it behind; with the one she loved deeply. She couldn't wait till morning.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**here is the first chapter I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. And just a reminder; I own nothing from EAH I just like the show. **


End file.
